


Заклинание матушки

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975
Summary: Первое свидание Полины и Анненкова на каторге.
Relationships: Иван Анненков/Полина Гебль
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга





	Заклинание матушки

...Когда открылась дверь...

Она ехала к нему так долго. Так долго! К блестящему кавалергарду в белом, словно сахар, мундире. К неловкому любовнику, безыскусному, но старательному и вдохновенному. К упрямому сыну упрямой матери, к золотому мальчику из сдобной, пышной, печной и парчовой Москвы... К сломанному, серому, как золой перемазанному несчастному узнику, к своему веселому Жанно с пустым, будто предзимнее поле, взглядом, к отцу, не знающему о своем отцовстве, к государственному преступнику – Боже, сколько было их, этих Жанно, она боялась запутаться в разбитой мозаике лиц, собрать иное, чужое, не узнать... Но тот, кто зашел под грохот цепей, был больше всех прочих, был настолько ее Жанно, что Полина лишь выдохнула:

– Ах, мой!.. – и кинулась ему на шею.

Целовала сухие, горькие от табака губы, щеки, все еще юношеские, мягкие, в колкой щетине – как любила она сейчас эту пшеничную поросль, целовала скулы, веки – он едва успел снять свои смешные очки, целовала и ласкала, гладила волосы, плечи, спину и вновь целовала взахлеб, не зная удержу.

– Полин... постой же, здесь... мы не одни... – пытался отстраниться Анненков, но рассудок, помнивший про караульного, сдавался напору ласки, незабываемой и не забытой. Рассудок-то сдался, но кое-что отнюдь не сдалось, а напротив, ожило и подняло э... голову. Дружок в штанах словно тоже соскучился по своей милой и ткнулся навстречу Полин. Ах ты ж, черт...

– Жанно, Жанно, милый, ты такой худой стал, Господи, сколько на тебе железа, но вот ты, ты, ты... люблю тебя, милый мой, люблю!..

– По-русски говорить положено! – не выдержал караульный. Ну что ж такое, прямо на шею-то кидается, непорядок! – Отойтить велено, барышня, отойтить!

Полина ни слова не поняла, но догадалась: от нее требовали соблюдать приличия. Она, может быть, и отошла бы, но член Жанно так настойчиво и так откровенно вздымал его штаны, что... Неловко будет, если заметит караульный.

– Поди-ка, голубчик, вон, – сказала Полина, старательно выговаривая слоги. Этой фразе она научилась сама: знала, что пригодится.

– Да как так, что за самоуправство же! – Караульный надвинулся на нее, Жанно попытался спрятать Полину за спину. Нет, это уже лишнее. У нее была еще одна фраза, которой научила ее свекровь. Уж она-то знала, что сказать сибирскому солдату!

– Голубчик, окстись, да не мешай нам ебстись.

Жанно сдавленно охнул, караульный враз покраснел аж до фуражки и, пробормотав что-то, выскочил за дверь.

– Поль... ты знаешь, что ты сейчас сказала?

– Нет, а что? Это фраза от твоей матушки, она обещала, что на свидании эти слова обязательно помогут. Видишь, помогли. А что я сказала, кстати?

– Ну... – Ну и матушка, однако... затейница, чтобы ей мягко спалось... Анненков не решился соврать и перевел Полине, как сумел: – Ты предложила ему не мешать нам заниматься любовью.

– О! Надо не забыть. И, Жан... – обняла за талию, прижалась тесно. – Жан... давай не обманем караульного.

– Но цепь...

Полина, поднявшись на мыски, прошептала Анненкову прямо в губы:

– Не помешает.

Потянула к лавке, на ходу распутывая, развязывая, расстегивая все, что было на нем надето. Скинула перчатки, теплой, быстрой рукой скользнула в клапан штанов. Застежки для нее никогда не были преградой. Анненков только ахнул, почувствовав кожей ее тепло, ее маленькую кисть. Попытался развязать ее ленты, запутался, опустил руки. Губами к ее лицу, а пальцам оставил теплую колкую шерсть платья – забирал все больше в горсти, поднимая юбку, чтобы добраться до самого, самого теплого места в мире.

– Подожди, Жан. Постой... а лучше сядь – вот так... подожди...

Цепь тут не помешает, разве что коленям холодно от такого соседства. Но остальной Полине так горячо, а уж как горячо Жану!... как бы и цепь-то не раскалилась.

Не то, чтобы Полина любила эти ласки, почему-то называемые французскими, но Жан всегда так горел, так смущался, так благодарно подчинялся ее рту, что ради одного этого стоило терпеть все неудобства.

– Полин... я...

– Я люблю твой запах. И вкус.

Не любила прежде. Надо было едва ли не потерять, чтобы теперь не терпеть, но любить. Запах. Мускусный, колкий, густой. Завитки волос, щекочущие нос и губы. Сухой жар, тонкую кожу, крепкие жилы. Всего его – от влажного, растерянного взгляда, который Полина не видела, но знала, до влажной другой влажностью, чуть липкой головки, от сильных, покорно раскрытых ладоней, до щиколоток. Только цепь ненавидела, но цепь не была – Жан, так что Полина ее просто не видела, не снисходила до нее.

– Люблю тебя.

Не верил себе. Весь почти сошелся в одном чувстве, в ощущении жара, влажного жара, наполняющего, заполняющего собой все. Он был пленник этого жара, ее жаркого рта, он боялся, что вот еще один раз коснется она языком – будто медом, будто огнем – и он умрет просто, разорвется, как плотина, сметенная рекой... Весь почти – в этом, а осколком крошечным – не верил. Не могла Поль быть здесь, не могла – так... так рядом быть, так забирать его в себя глубоко, так тесно сжимать, что сердце замирало – и срывалось, срывалось в безумный бег, где ни себя не различал, ни ее, выгнулся, вот волна-то поднялась, вот и – вот откатилась, стиснутая берегами, вот еще выше поднялась, толчками, рывками – выше, еще, еще!... Мир он тут забыл вовсе, вырвался – сам из себя, захлебываясь, задыхаясь – семенем... вытек, обмяк, чуть не в слезах.

– Люблю.

– Люблю.

Полина провела рукой по горячей, клейкой коже – вверх от паховой жилы, и еще раз, еще...

– Полин, караульный сейчас войдет.

– Пусть, – приподняла член Жанно, тут же отозвавшийся на ласку. Он хотел больше, чем его хозяин, и не собирался уступать. Полина его прекрасно понимала. – Если он придет, я опять скажу ему заклинание твоей матушки.

– Полин...

Не стал ждать караульного, протянул руки, подхватил Полину под мышки, поднял, посадил на себя. Путаясь, потянул ее юбки, освобождая дорогу. Полина взяла его за запястье, направила руку – в свое тепло, истекающее соком.

– Люблю тебя. Делай, не думай.

А он и не думал – нашел ощупью, окунул пальцы – мед полуденный, густой летний жар. Заскользил, перебирая нежные складки, услышал ее стон – тихий, как вздох. Она поднялась чуть, он потянулся вслед – собой, всем собой – и вошел в нее глубоко, полно, дал себе волю.

...Караульный за дверью только фуражку на уши натягивал, да жмурился. Ох и сладко же им там, ох и горячо! В стылой избе аж окна запотели. Ох и горячо-то!

Когда вошел – глаза отводил. Что разрумянились оба – то пусть, дозволяется. А что пахло в избе не мерзлой печкой, а жарким потом, да семенем, да медвяным женским духом – эх... хорошо, мундир долгий, а на мороз потом все равно вышел спешно, чтоб, значит, не заметил никто. Эти-то двое кругом себя ничего не видали, а – неловко. Каторжного до каземата повел, тот едва ноги переставлял. Ну, повел, ушли они оба...

...и не слышали, как тихо, отчаянно рыдала Полина, зажимая рот перчаткой. Ладно, ничего. Она справится. И – о, да! – не забудет заклинание мадам Анненковой. Действенное, как та и обещала. Если что, Полина его еще раз применит.


End file.
